Dear, Future Me
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika bisa mengirim e-mail ke masa depan? Warning: Sho-ai,Yaoi,Tragedy


Title: Dear, Future Me...

Disclaimer : Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Genre: Sci-Fic, Romance(Sho-Ai), Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: GinHiji

Prologue : Change

Jika kamu bisa mengirim e-mail ke masa depan apa yang akan kamu katakan?

Berdoa untuk kehidupanmu kedepannya?

Menanyakan keadaanmu dimasa depan?

Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirimu?

Atau...

"Mengirim e-mail ke masa depan?" tanya Gintoki sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Gin-chan tidak tahu website yang sedang populer itu?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada? Bukannya itu hanya bohongan? Palingan juga itu hanya rumor bodoh yang disebarkan oleh orang bodoh."

"Jadi kamu menganggapku bodoh juga? Itu sudah terkenal akhir-akhir ini Gin-san." Sahut Shinpachi

"Kalau beneran ada sih sepertinya menarik."

"Memangnya Gin-chan mau menulis apa pada dirimu dimasa depan?" tanya Kagura penasaran

"Tidak sebaiknya jangan. Paling jawabannya sama saja kaya sekarang." sindir Shinpachi

Sementara itu ditempat lain dimarkas Shinsengumi.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu diam saja, Toshi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan rumor yang sedang beredar luas saat ini."

"Rumor?"

"Dimasa depan Hijikata pasti sudah turun pangkat dan aku sudah menggantikan posisinya." sahut Sougo 

"Sougo, Teme!!!!! Lagian juga rumor itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng dan akhirnya kalian para orang bodoh yang percaya malah mendapat spam gak jelas setelah daftar e-mail disitu." Jelas Hijikata

Kembali lagi ke tempat Gintoki, ia sedari tadi hanya duduk diam. Akhirnya dia memutuskan bangun dan melihat handphone-nya karena sedari tadi berbunyi terus.

"Sejak tadi berbunyi terus, biasanya juga sepi. E-mail?" gumam Gintoki sendirian

Akhirnya Gintoki memutuskan membuka e-mail itu. Didalamnya terdapat link yang bernama "Dearfutureme.com". Ia mengklik link itu dan itu terbuka lalu muncul notifikasi peraturan yang harus dibaca. Ia membaca beberapa peraturannya. Pertama e-mail hanya bisa ditulis sebanyak 1000 karakter. Kedua e-mail hanya bisa dikirim hingga 10 tahun kedepan. Dan yang terakhir e-mail yang dikirim hanyak bisa dilakukan 100 kali. Setelah membaca peraturannya dan memperhatikan tampilannya yang sederhana akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menulis.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba,kan?"

To: HijikataToushirou1010@hushmail.com

Subject : A letter from May 05, 20xx

Your Letter : Dear Future me,

Apa kabarmu sekarang dimasa depan? Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan kepadamu hari ini karena hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Apa kamu masih mengingatku? Apa kita masih bersama di masa depan? Aku berharap kamu masih belum melupakan janji kita dimasa depan. Aku jadi merasa aneh menanyakan ini kepada dirimu di masa depan. Mudah-mudahan kamu bisa menemukan kebahagian di masa depan dan aku harap kamu selalu sehat. Sekarang ini tahun 20xx saat aku menuliskan e-mail ini kepadamu karena iseng dan awalnya aku tidak percaya ada yang membuat website seperti ini mudah-mudahan ini bisa sampai kepadamu ya dimasa depan. Rasanya banyak yang ingin aku katakan. Nanti aku akan mengirimu e-mail lagi untuk memberitahukan keadaanku. Sampai jumpa... 

NB: Happy Birthday for Hijikata Toushirou. Semoga kamu sehat-sehat selalu salam dariku Sakata Gintoki tahun 20xx..

Deliver on: May 05, 20xx

Make this letter : Private

Add a picture : No, thanks

Send to the future

(after verifying your e-mail)

Setelah membacanya Gintoki sedikit tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka sama dirinya akan sejail ini. Ia mengirimkannya segera dan tidak beberapa lama ia menerima verification e-mail. 

"Gin-chan, kenapa daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Mencurigakan?" tanya Kagura yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan kelakuan aneh Gintoki

"Tidak apa-apa,kok." jawab Gintoki sambil memasukan HP-nya

Namun, tidak berapa lama Hp Gintoki kembali berbunyi.

"Gin-chan? Kenapa?"

Gintoki tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kagura ia segera lari dari rumahnya. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia menerima e-mail yang berasal dari dirinya dimasa depan.

To: SakataGintoki0505@hushmail.com

Subject : A letter from May 05, 20xx

Your Letter : Eh, Ini Sakata Gintoki? Aku sudah menunggu hari ini tiba, akhirnya e-mail ini sampai juga. Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Keadaan sekarang dimasa depan sudah kacau. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Sekarang ini orang yang memiliki e-mail ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia sudah meninggal.

Terima kasih atas reader yang bersedia membaca. Mudah-mudahan bisa kerasa romance dan misteri di balik Future e-mail itu. Tapi website itu beneran ada loh namun dengan nama yang berbeda. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dan aku terima kritik dan saran apapun. Ja-ne..


End file.
